User blog:JKGame/King Sombra vs. Sombra: Epic Rap Battles of The Universe
Hey, everyone. Welcome back to an all-new installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Universe, and get ready. This is obviously going to be one of the "name" battles, where the only connection between the two opponents is the fact that they share the same name. This was an idea I had for a while and wanted to do it to the point that I replaced the previous hints with new ones. (Don't worry, one of the opponents from the original battle is guaranteed to appear in the next one.) This battle was a tough one. King Sombra doesn't have a lot of material in the show. (Some of the references are from the IDW comics that featured him.) and I have never played Overwatch nor did I really even knew much about Sombra, so I had to do a bit of research since I don't even have the actual game. Now, without further ado, let's get into the battle! "Former tyrannical ruler of the Crystal Empire from'' My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'', King Sombra, and notorious hacker from the game Overwatch, Sombra, rap against each other to see who is truly worthy of the name Sombra." Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE! KING SOMBRA! VS! SOMBRA! Begin! King Sombra: This has got to be a joke. Out of all opponents bearing my name It has to be the one from an overrated shooter game But no matter, I've got this in the bag, and with rhymes colder than a Blizzard This lonely computer nerd will stand no chance against this dark wizard! What is it with your hairstyle?! It's an absolute nightmare! It seems as though you couldn't decide whether to be bald or have hair! Fear this king! Crystal ponies shudder just at the mere thought of me! While you get dirty looks for shrouding yourself in nothing but conspiracies! Sombra: According to my research, I'd be facing against this discount Sauron I'm always looking for something and someone to hack, so bring it on! But it seems rather pathetic if you get yourself into trouble By being destroyed by a pseudo-Disney couple! I'm en fuego! I've got rhymes sharper than a Talon That will surely pierce through this shadowy stallion Who's got a Blackheart and is oddly crystal-obsessed Try to mess with the best and you'll die like the rest! King Sombra: Those are the hardest rhymes you can spit? Mine will shatter you like Princess Amore! Go back to your gang. You have no Radiant Hope against this Shining Armor Ever since this battle began, I've been dropping RIP-Tires! Why don't you use your Translocator and vanish like what I did to the Crystal Empire?! Sombra: ¡Eres un viejo zombi loco que debería desaparecer! I'd translate that for you, but where's the fun in playing Faire? I'll give you one more chance to banish yourself back into an icy abyss Before I initiate a rap war even worse than the Omnic Crisis! King Sombra: Augh! You call yourself a hacker but I say you're just a hack! Because even your hacking skills are no match for my rap attack! Your nosy attitude is even more annoying than when a screen buffers So after I'm done with you, I'll be Over here, Watching you suffer! Sombra: If you're such a threat, why do people draw themselves booping you on the nose? Step up to the better Sombra and say hello to Los Muertos You're under Chrysalis and Discord in the villain polls. It's clear I'm the real deal! Cheers, love, which something you never get to feel! (Hahaha.) WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (Suddenly, the logo gets hacked and a bunch of random information, codes, and secret messages appear at once before disappearing.) RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE! Poll Who won? King Sombra Sombra Hints for the next battle Pink Donut.png VS.png Letter I.png Category:Blog posts